ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Elite Wrestling Champions
Elite Wrestling Champions Details Acronym EWC Established 2007/2008 Founder Alexander Stryfe Industry , E-wrestling, Headquarters Key people Alexander Stryfe (Owner), Dr. Joseph Cross (COO) E-fed kind Roleplay e-federation Shows Tuesday Night Titans, Friday Night Elite, Thursday Night Velocity Pay-per-views Joint broadcasts/Monthly basis Operating income $847 Million USD Website Official EWC site Elite Wrestling Champions (EWC) is an American professional wrestling promotion originally founded by Mark Horton in early 2007 and refounded by Owner Alexander Stryfe later in December of that same year. The current majority shareholder is Alexander Stryfe, sole owner and CEO, having a corporate office in Washington, D.C. The promotion originally commenced in April 2007 and came to a close in May, leading towards their Chaos pay-per-view. However, following the closure of the EWF, they resurrected back to the screen as a continuation company to the faltered promotion before becoming their own and having since stood firm. EWC produces shows through three brands known as Titans, Elite and the recent addition, Velocity with two titles each exclusive to them while five other championships are cross-brand. They are known for the entitlement of male and female athletes with rights to contention to any championship (excluding male athletes running for the Womens' World Championship). The company is currently in the process of furthering their recognition and popularity, promoting and hosting mostly televised wrestling shows in different well known wrestling territories in the U.S., Canada, and all over the world to authentically become one of the most pre-eminent promotions across the globe. Promotion history Mark Horton Run of Original EWC In early 2007, Mark Horton orchestrated to form a promotion and originally founded Elite Wrestling Champions (EWC). The promotion was rapid to acquire roster talent and pushed forth with the airing of its Devastation 2007 pay per view in April. The event featured five matches, one of which was Tiffany and Tom Burgess in the main event for the EWC World Championship, set with Mark Horton as special referee for the night. Towards the end of the match, a sleazy incident occurred where Tiffany upsetted Horton after an underhanded assault, Horton struck a chair shot after Tiffany that appeared accidental when she eluded it to have it connect with Burgess, until it was shortly revealed after Tiffany won the championship that there existed an association between the two, the event outcoming as a controversial yet promotional success. As that angle incepted, Dime and Ryot were also embroiled in a heated and politically disputed feud for "rock-star" dominance. EWC sought to establish the EWC Television Championship aside the World and North American title through tournament matches, but by May, Horton announced the closure of the promotion as all angles and plans were thrown out. Refoundation by Alexander Stryfe Following the demise of European Wrestling Federation, Horton contacted Alexander Stryfe, who had fulfilled major duties in the EWF promotion and reached a deal to relinquish at a fair price all EWC rights and properties to Stryfe, and worked a staff position with the company. EWC initially served as the open market for most former talent of the EWF, coming to signings of top stars such as Alex Liddel, Mr. Showtime, Tom Burgess, Ryan Mackenzie, Monica Blaze, Adam Linn and the like. An Armageddon Hell in a Cell match was promoted to the first show that transpired on EWC's program Elite to crown a new EWC World Champion, as Monica Blaze became the inaugural champion of the reincarnated promotion, historically alongside Tiffany the original first who was a woman also. Elevation to Succession The roster was soon segregated by two distinct brands being Titans and Elite, managed by Antonio Mercer (Titans) and Alexander Stryfe (Elite), wrapping up the year with their eventful Silent Night 2007 pay per view. Champions External links *Official site of EWC Category:Federations Category:Active Federations Category:Federations formed in 2007